Demi Gods
by ElementalMagician
Summary: Kura and Marik are anointed as Demi Gods by Ra, so they're now they're plotting ways to misuse their powers... It's my first fic, so please R
1. Ups and Downs

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, or it's characters…sadly…

A/N: This's my first fic, _ever_, so plz go easy on me in the reviews. If you've got suggestions, please don't hesitate to say so!

**Chapter 1 – Ups and Downs**

"And from here hence, you shall be demi gods. I, Ra, God of the Sun, initiate you into the Order of the Heavens"

Kneeling at the dais before Ra's throne, Bakura and Marik blinked hard. They glowed. Light flowed along their limbs and torsos. They grew taller, stronger, and shinier. Power coursed through their veins, and they felt like that they'd drunk 100 energy drinks. They looked at each other, and smirked. Gods… who would've thought.

"At long last. Absolute power, total control. Who could wish for more?" Bakura reclined in the cool shade of the palm trees. Plotting. What was the best way to misuse his new powers? He could always play practical jokes on the Pharaoh – that's always fun. Plus he won't wind up in the Shadow Realm, unlike last time he slipped chilli (a lot of it) into the Pharaoh's soup. It was highly entertaining, watching the Pharaoh run around in circles fanning his mouth. Even so… chilli? He was going soft. There was _much_ worse. But then Yami had sensed him, and sent him to the Shadow Realm.

He picked up a copy of "Demi Gods and their Powers: a Comprehensive Guide" from his table and flicked to 'Getting Around'. The instructions were to visualise himself leaving the current place, then visualise his destination, and say "Move". Kura grinned. Simple. Without pausing to finish the page, he swept outside and concentrated. "Move", he said, grinning mischievously. Then he was rising, into the air. The elation of flying hit him, along with something else. Wham. He'd smashed into some kind of invisible wall. He had a fleeting vision of Domino City, before he found himself clutching his head in his circle. A surge of anger washed through him, as Kura stomped inside. He was a god now. His powers couldn't fail. Someone was playing tricks on him. They had to be.

"I'll show them", he muttered mutinously, heading for the palace.

He passed a goddess on the way. And not just any goddess. Possibly the ugliest one in existence. Her top half was a hippo, and the lower half was a croc. A Nile croc at that. And she waved at him. Kura scowled. Just because he was a god now doesn't mean he had to be _nice_ to anyone! He was a tomb robber, not some girly guy who cares about others' feelings. Giving what he hoped was a dignified cold shoulder, he decided it would be quicker to use his new form of travel. He focused, and thought of himself disappearing. Then, he pictured the palace doors.

"Go," he ordered.

A small part of his brain registered that it looked vaguely like Egypt's palace. Too late he noticed that it was the image of Egypt filling his mind rather than Ra's palace. _No! I can't go to Egypt now!_ He was right too. He slammed once more into some form of wall, but not before glimpsing the busy streets and stalls of Egypt.

A strange sound came from behind him. The hippo-croc was giggling. Wait… no more laughing. Actually, she was cracking up. Desperately trying to hide the flush creeping into his cheeks, Kura turned away, only to see Marik coming up the path. _At least he didn't see that_.

A/N: Well, it's a pretty sad start, but hey, gotta start sometime. Anyway, please read and review!


	2. Learning the Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or its characters

**Chapter 2: Learning the Rules**

Turns out Marik_ had_ seen it. He was just too depressed to make a big deal of it. And when _Marik_ is that depressed about something, something was wrong. Big time. Either that or it was his turn to clean up after the camels… But since there weren't any camels in sight, there had to be something wrong.

Marik's mane of blonde spiky hair seemed… odd. As in slightly singed. Bakura reached for Marik's aura, and reeled. The aura was even blacker than usual, and laced with fiery red, a sure sign of repressed anger. Marik was like a coke bottle waiting to explode. Kura sighed. Now that he was all high and mighty, he supposed he should do something _nice_ for a friend.

"Why hello, my dear sweet Marik! Fancy seeing you here!" Kura exclaimed with false excitement. If there was one thing that was guaranteed to make Marik go POP it was calling him 'dear' or 'sweet'. Bakura had just used both. Sure enough, Marik's eyes began to acquire a slightly popping effect, as he opened his mouth and made a grab for Bakura.

Kura stepped aside, and took hold of Marik's collar.

"You saw my stuff-up," he whispered into Marik's ear. "Fair trade. Tell me what happened."

"Who said anything happened?" Marik asked warily, snapping out of blind rage, and settling for simmering rage.

Kura rolled his eyes. He wasn't even going to try answering that. Even Marik must know that he was giving off anger vibes like a radiator. He beckoned Marik towards his new house.

"C'mon, dearie!" he called as Marik didn't move. That got him moving. Marik charged like a bull, straight at Kura. Bakura laughed. It was really just like old times, before they'd come here. Like before….

His thoughts went elsewhere, slowly slipping away from the topic. Kura didn't notice (he was busy trying not to get head butted by Marik) but a haze, a layer of dust, covered a box on his soulroom shelf. The one labelled "Past".

Inside Kura's new garden, Marik found a comfortable hammock that was dangling from a palm. Bakura lay down nearby in the grass. The cool shade of the garden cooled Marik's temper, and the red in his aura dimmed.

"So," Kura began, "gonna tell me what happened?"

Marik blushed. _Weird…_ thought Kura, _Marik doesn't blush easy… must be really embarrassing! Wait till I tell…_ At that point Kura sat up, racking his brain. Who could he tell? It seemed that he didn't know anyone except for Marik and that goddess…


End file.
